Super Brawl 3: Good vs. Evil
|- class="infobox-row" style="border-bottom-color: rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | class="infobox-cell" colspan="2"| |- ! class="infobox-header" colspan="2" style="background: rgb(255, 235, 205); color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|Production information |- class="infobox-row" style="border-bottom-color: rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | class="infobox-cell" colspan="2"| |- class="infobox-row" style="border-bottom-color: rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | class="infobox-cell" colspan="2"| |} Super Brawl 3: Good vs. Evil '''is an online flash crossover versus fighting game found on Nick.com, in which both heroes and villains from various Nickelodeon cartoons can be played as brawlers. The previous two "Super Brawl" games were made prior to Nickelodeon's work with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. Players are given a choice of characters, which includes the four Turtles and Shredder. They may also choose a male or female "Fan" - a human companion dressed like the character, that will jump in for a super "Fan Power" move upon filling a bar. Objective Edit Defeat all other foes your character is paired against. Controls Edit *Up arrow — jump *Right arrow — move right *Left arrow — move left *Down arrow — block *X — punch *Z — kick *C — Special attack *Special combo move — This move is different for all characters. For Korra, it is Right arrow, Left Arrow, X, and produces an Avatar Blast which causes her to bend all four elements at the same time. For Amon, it is Down arrow, Right arrow, Z, and produces a Blood Bending Stun, a strong, quick blow to the opponent. The special attack can only be used when the fan power meter is full. The effects vary from character to character, and when charged completely, the playing field is engulfed in lightning-like images along with a powerful attack. For Korra, the playing field is engulfed in gold-colored lightning, Naga runs across the screen, and a fangirl/boy (the choice is given at the start of the game) cheers from the side. For Amon, the playing field is engulfed in purple-colored lightning and the fangirl/boy shoots lightning at the opponent. Playable modes Edit *Story Mode: Pick a brawler and difficulty. Battle opponents to be crowned the ultimate brawler. *Free Play: Pick a brawler, a computer controlled opponent, difficulty, and the stage. First player to win two matches wins. *Multiplayer: Play as either a guest or with an account in either free play mode or tournament mode. Pick a brawler and stage, and the computer finds another opponent. If in free play mode, the first to win two games wins. *Training: Pick a brawler, stage, and opponent. The training mode teaches you the Special combo move for each character, and the opponent rejuvenates health every time their health gets to a critical level. Playable brawlers Nickelodoen *SpongeBob **Combo: Jellyfish Blast **Super Attack: Bubble Slash **Side: Heroes *Abrasive SpongeBob **Combo: Scratch Slide **Super Attack: Jellyfish Swarm **Side: Villans (alternate version of SpongeBob) *Plankton **Combo: Robo Cannon **Super Attack: Chum Bucket **Side: Villans *Sanjay & Craig **Combo: Snakey Slash **Super Attack: Arcade Drop **Side: Heroes *Noodman **Combo: Brawlberry Pie **Super Attack: Blueberry Bombardment **Side: Villans *Tufflips **Combo: Beefshield **Super Attack: Tiger Attack **Side: Heroes *Leo **Combo: Dash & Slash **Super Attack: TV Toss **Side: Heroes (goes for all ninja turles.) *Donnie **Combo: Bo Staff Shockwave **Super Attack: Machinery Bash *Raph **Combo: 100 Sai Stab **Super Attack: Sai Storm *Mikey **Combo: Electric Boogaloo **Super Attack: Pizza Truck *Shredder **Combo: Shredding Spark **Super Attack: Shredding Shockwave **Side: Villans *Timmy **Combo: Fairy Beam **Super Attack: Fairy Swarm **Side: Heroes *Denzel Crocker **Combo: Ultimate F **Super Attack: F Eruption **Side: Villans *Gold Ranger **Combo: Barracuda Blades **Super Attack: Octozord **Side: Heroes *Xandred **Combo: Mooger Portal Punch **Super Attack: Giant Fists **Side: Villans *Rabbids **Combo: Pepper Breath **Super Attack: Rabbid Swarm **Side: Villans *Bloom **Combo: Dragonfire Fury **Super Attack: Fireball **Side: Heroes *Korra **Combo: Avatar Blast **Super Attack: Naga **Side: Heroes *Tenzin *Amon **Combo: Blood Bending Stun **Super Attack: Lightning Strike **Side: Villans *Tahno *B.O.B. *Squeep *Po **Combo: Panda Belly Pound **Super Attack: Thunderclap\ **Side: Heroes *Master Junjie **Combo: Golden Lotus Clap **Super Attack: Sneak Attack **Side: Villans Cartoon Network *Dexter **Combo: Ray Gun **Super Attack: Robo-Suit Laser *Mandark **C Blaster **Super Attack: Machinery Bash *Johnny Bravo **Combo: Chop Barrage **Super Attack: Pose Attacks *Blossom **Combo: Heat Beams **Super Attack: Ice Breath *Bubbles **Combo: Thunderclap **Super Attack: Sonic Scream *Buttercup **Combo: Power Punch **Super Attack: Fireball *Fibonacci Seqquins **Combo: Precise Slash **Super Attack: Calculations *Samurai Jack **Combo: Slice Slash **Super Attack: Slice & Dice *Aku **Combo: Laser Beam **Super Attack: Dragon Aku *Numbah One **Combo: G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. **Super Attack: C.O.O.L.B.U.S. *Father **Combo: Fireburst **Super Attack: Father's Inferno *Grim **Combo: Scythe Beam **Super Attack: Underworld Slash *Finn & Jake **Combo: Demon Blood Sword **Super Attack: Flame Princess *Marceline **Combo: Music Madness **Super Attack: Bat Form *Ice King **Combo: Ice Bolt **Super Attack: Exploding Snowball *The Lich **Combo: Fire Blast **Super Attack: Bombing *Ben 10 **Combo: Feedback **Super Attack: Way Big *Vilgax **Combo: Laser Beam **Super Attack: True Form *Mordecai **Combo: Death Punch **Super Attack: Kicin' Solo Keybar *Benson **Combo: Drum Beats **Super Attack: Deafening Yell *G.B.F.J. **Combo: Laser Gun **Super Attack: Destroyer of Worlds *Gumball & Penny **Combo: Hadouken Kick **Super Attack: Ultimate Love *Darwin & Carrie **Combo: Ghostly Bubble **Super Attack: Spiritual Love *Anais & Bobert **Combo: Scramble Missiles **Super Attack: Shocking Love *Tobias & Masami **Combo: Storm Surge **Super Attack: Stormy Love The Hub *MC Bat Commader **Combo: Killer Concert **Super Attack: Battletram *ManAnt **Combo: Pinch **Super Attack: Ant Stampede *Twilight *DJ Pon-3 *Derpy **Combo: Muffin Toss **Super Attack: Muffin Bombing *Trixie *Discord *Sunset Shimmer *Sombra *Optimus Prime *Bulkhead *Ultra Magnus *Bumblebee *Arcee *Megatron *Starscream *Soundwave *Knock Out *Shockwave *Predaking Fans *Dylan' *'Bobbi' *'Spike' *'Thistle' *'Glitch' *'Karmen' *'Ryan' *'Falon' *'Ved' *'Avril' *'Amaro' *'Ruby' *'Gio' *'Cat' *'Lance' *'Violet' *'Ace' *'Pam' *'Dante' *'Zoe' *'Izo' *'Akane' *'Astro' *'Tanya' *'Kesuk' *'Yoki' *'Ash' *'Mei' *'Winston' *'Penelope' *'Lin' *'Jasmine' *'Cevan' *'Shani' *'Mitch' *'Mary' Playable stages Edit *'Aang Memorial''' *'Alfea tower' *'Downtown rooftops' *'Fairy World Stadium' *'Krusty Krab Alley' *'Oogway's retreat' *'Random' *'Sanzu river' *'The frycade' Trivia Edit *When Korra attacks, the attack is helped along by alternating elements of earth, water, and fire. *Aang's statue as well as Equalist banners appear in the Aang Memorial level. *Many Nickelodeon characters that have appeared in previous installments do not appear in this game. However, their is a host of newer characters in this installment, including the Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles, Po, and Korra. Spongebob, Plankton and Timmy Turner are past characters that do return again in this installment. *This is the first Super Brawl game to feature Abrasive Spongebob, who debuted on an episode of Spongebob Squarepants 3 years ago, in 2010. *Timmy Turner does not appear his superhero outfit for the first time. *Spongebob and Timmy Turner are the only Super Brawl characters who have appeared in every game since Jingle Brawl in 2009. *This game has a "Good vs. Evil" plot, Like some other fighting games. *This game is highly similar to Season 5 Total Drama All Stars, in that it has a Heroes vs. Villains plot, and the logo appears as though they are on teams. *It is highly possible that many past characters and stages do not return, potentially because the creators do no want to wear them out. *However, if a Super Brawl 4 is made, then they might potentially bring them back those characters. *The creators partnered with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles organization, but if they don't partner in a fourth game, they might not appear again. See also Edit *Super Brawl 2 External links Edit *Link to the game Gallery